From Angel to Devil
by gugigi173
Summary: [CHAPTER 2] Sebuah tragedi yang mengubah hidupnya. Okuda Manami, seorang gadis yang hidup di atas kematian teman-temannya, berusaha bangkit melawan takdir kelamnya. 'Aku harus menyelamatkan teman-teman.'
1. Chapter 1 : A Girl with Her Despair

**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **From Angel to Devil**

"Kejar dia! Jangan sampai gadis itu lolos!"

Dengan nafas tersengal meminta oksigen lebih, Manami terus berlari menembus rimba, tak peduli dengan goresan-goresan yang terasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _'Aku tak mau mati! Aku tak mau mati!'_

Kanopi hutan yang terlampau lebat membuat tempat itu gelap dan menyulitkan pandangannya. Meski ia sudah berlari sejauh dan secepat apapun, pria-pria brengsek itu tetap mengejarnya. Ia menangis sepanjang jalan, mengingat tubuh teman-temannya yang berlumuran darah dan tak bernyawa, tergeletak di rumah rahasia mereka.

 _'Kaede, Hinano, Yada, Ryuu, Yuuma, maafkan aku!'_

"Kena kau!"

Gadis itu tertangkap. Ia sudah kehabisan nafas dan kelelahan. Ia mencoba memberontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pria besar berbau alkohol itu. Tapi semakin ia bergerak, tangan kekar itu semakin mencengkram lengannya yang terlihat memerah. Manami meringis menahan sakit.

"Shuu, kita apakan dia?"

"Dia jelek, aku tak sudi memakainya. Jual saja di pelelangan, dapat 2 _gold_ pun lumayan."

"Heee, padahal menurutku dia lumayan manis lho. Bagaimana kalau aku mencicipinya dulu baru kita jual?"

"Ren, kau ingin menurunkan harga jualnya? Lakukan itu dan aku akan membunuhmu."

"Baiklaaaah~~"

Pria berambut oranye jeruk itu pergi memastikan keadaan, khawatir ada orang yang mengikuti mereka berdua dan memergoki aksinya. Ia kembali menyusuri jalan yang mereka lewati tadi. Sedang satunya lagi masih mencengkram salah satu lengan gadis itu. Pria berbau alkohol bergaya rambut aneh itu mengambil lengannya yang satu lagi, mencoba mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tambang tua miliknya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, tuan." Manami menatap pria yang bernama Ren itu penuh iba, berharap orang brengsek itu melepasnya, atau setidaknya melonggarkan ikatan di tangannya. Tapi pria itu malah berbalik menyeringai padanya. Tangannya merayap membuka kepangan rambut indigonya.

"Boleh saja, asal kau bersedia memuaskanku malam ini." Ren mengendus rambut yang telah terurai itu. Dari balik bahunya, Manami memandangnya jijik.

"Brengsek."

Ren menampar gadis itu hingga tersungkur. Darah segar terlihat menetes dari sudut bibir mungilnya.

"Berani berkata seperti itu padaku, hm?" Ren menjambak rambutnya kasar, membuat beberapa helai rambut Manami terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Sang empunya hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Ia menangis takut. "Perlukah kau kuajari sopan santun?"

Ren memandang sekeliling, memastikan rekannya tak berada di dekatnya. Ia memegang kasar dagu gadis remaja itu, menariknya ke arah wajah dan mencium paksa bibirnya. Dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang, Manami tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kedua kakinya yang bebas pun tak bisa menyingkirkan pria asing itu, karena Ren menahannya dalam posisi berlutut.

"Hhhngg! ... hhng!" Berapa kalipun ia berusaha memundurkan kepalanya, Ren selalu menarik tengkuknya, membuat gadis itu semakin tak berdaya. Setelah melewati beberapa menit dalam kesiksaan, Manami akhirnya terbebas dari ciuman penuh nafsu milik pria itu.

"Mmm, kita baru mulai lho, Nona." Ren menyeringai padanya. Membuatnya bergidik takut. Manami hendak menjerit ketika tiba-tiba segulung kain disumpalkan ke mulutnya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin bermain dengan tenang," ucap Ren sambil menghentakan gulungan kain itu pada mulut Manami. Ia mendorong tubuh gadis itu, kemudian menduduki perutnya. Bibirnya menciumi wajahnya, hingga merayap ke leher putih miliknya, dan menggigitinya, membuat Manami mengerang tertahan. Ren merobek kasar baju gadis itu, tapi sedetik kemudian, teriakan seseorang mengejutkannya, membuatnya harus menghentikan aksinya.

"Shuu?!"

"Kau gila?! Kubilang jangan sentuh dia, brengsek!" Gakushuu menggeram marah, ia berjalan mendekati Ren yang masih menduduki Manami yang berwajah penuh air mata. Ren bergerak mundur, takut akan Gakushuu yang terlihat murka.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Shuu. G-gadis itu mencelaku, jadi—" Perkataan Ren yang sedikit terbata tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Gakushuu menunjukkan sebuah panah di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting kita harus bawa gadis itu dan secepatnya pergi dari sini. Kita diikuti," ucap Gakushuu dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Ren terkesiap.

"T-tapi kupikir kita aman, ini kan hutan yang jarang disentuh."

"Kau benar. Tapi lupakan itu. Dia laki-laki, sendirian, tapi dia terlihat seperti pemanah handal. Bajingan itu memanahku. Aku bisa mati kalau terlambat menghindar satu detik saja." Gakushuu melempar sebilah pisau pada Ren, yang ditangkap dengan mulus olehnya.

"Bawa itu untuk berjaga-jaga, aku sudah mengolesinya dengan ra—"

"Membunuh sekelompok remaja dan menculik satu-satunya yang masih hidup untuk dijual, eh? Pekerjaan kalian kotor sekali ya."

Ren dan Gakushuu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon tertangkap netra keduanya. Ren memasang kuda-kuda, siap berkelahi. Sedang Gakushuu dengan perlahan menarik katana miliknya yang tersarung di pinggang.

"Sayang sekali aku kehabisan anak panah," keluh pemuda itu sambil memandang bosan kedua pria itu yang terlihat merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya. Ia melompat turun dari pohon.

"Ren, orang itu yang kumaksud. Aku bisa melawannya sendirian, jadi kau bawa gadis itu dan bergegas pergi!" perintah Gakushuu sambil mengacungkan katananya ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tapi—"

"Lakukan yang aku katakan! Aku tak menerima bantahan!"

Ren mendecih tak terima. Tapi toh akhirnya ia menuruti perintah rekannya. Membawa gadis itu dan pergi—yang dimana Ren lebih suka menyebutnya melarikan diri.

"Wah wah, temanmu pergi tuh. Kau yakin rela ditinggal?" Gakushuu menggeram mendengar perkataan pemuda malas di depannya.

"Jangan meremehkan kami, ini semua bagian dari rencana. Lagipula aku sendiri cukup untuk mengalahkan tarzan sepertimu," ucap Gakushuu menyeringai. Pemuda itu bergumam 'hee' sebentar, kemudian menarik pedang pendek dari punggungnya. Gakushuu tertawa kecil melihat senjata yang dibawa pemuda sombong di depannya.

"Apa menurutmu pedang pendek itu pantas disandingkan dengan katana milikku, hm?" tanya Gakushuu sinis. Tapi pemuda itu bergeming, kedua bola mata tembaganya terhalangi rambut merahnya.

"Karma."

"Hah?" Kedua alis Gakushuu bertaut, bingung. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum.

"Itu namaku. Namamu?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Gakushuu menangkap maksud pertanyaan tadi. Ia tak habis pikir, ketika mereka berdua adalah musuh dan sudah siap untuk bertarung, perlukah bagi mereka untuk mengetahui nama satu sama lain? Hei, ini bukan ajang perkenalan!

"Kenapa aku harus menyebutkan namaku?" Gakushuu bisa melihat seringai pemuda itu.

"Katakan saja. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan sebelum membunuh musuhku."

Gakushuu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Namaku Gakushuu, dan jangan pikir kalau kau bisa membunuhku."

Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum. Masing-masing memiliki senjata untuk mengalahkan dan membunuh satu sama lain, siap menusuk dan mencabik tubuh lawan. Mereka melangkah maju, menghunuskan senjata masing-masing, mencoba peruntungan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menang dan pergi hidup-hidup.

* * *

Ren berlari tergesa-gesa, tangannya terburu membuka semak-semak hutan, sedang tangan satunya lagi mencengkram lengan milik Manami dan menyeretnya kasar. Setelah sekian lama mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri dan sepasang kakinya berusaha menyamai langkah Ren, Manami akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan mulut masih tersumpal, ia mengerang tertahan saat tubuhnya menabrak tanah.

"Tck, menyusahkan saja! Ayo berdiri!"

Meski dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih akibat terkilir, Manami masih berusaha menyamai langkah kaki penculiknya. Kedua pipinya merah dan sudut bibirnya membiru karena sepanjang perjalanan terkadang Ren menamparnya dan mencaci makinya karena larinya terlalu lamban.

Manami menjerit dalam hati, tak kuat menahan segala perlakuan kasar dan biadab yang diterimanya. Tapi sepanjang hari ini ia selalu berpikir mungkin ini adalah karma yang ia dapat setelah lari meninggalkan teman-temannya dan membiarkan mereka semua mati. Teriakan mereka terus terdengar dalam kepalanya.

" _Manami, kau mau ke ma—eekh!"_

" _Jangan pergi!"_

" _Kuuh—Kenapa kau pergi? Mana ... mi ..."_

Ia ingat betul saat ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Ia benar-benar ingat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya saat itu.

"Hiks ..., kalian pasti sangat membenciku."

Langit mulai menguning. Matahari mulai bergerak mendekati tempat terbenam. Dalam hutan yang jarang disentuh manusia, ia berlari dengan sangat terpaksa. Menyerahkan dirinya kepada pria brengsek di depannya, juga kepada keputusasaan.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **File lama yang sudah lama terlupakan. Kuharap bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini :')**


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **.**

.

 **From Angel to Devil**

"Aduh! Pelan-pelan dong, Yuuma!"

"Iya, maafkan aku."

Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu meringis saat Yuuma menekan kembali kompres hangat pada pipinya yang memar. Kaede mencengkram ujung roknya yang lusuh saat merasakan sakit di sana.

"Kataoka _-sensei_ itu mengerikan. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, dia tak segan-segan memukuli kita. Aku lebih suka Karasuma _-sensei_ ," keluh Yada dengan wajah merengut. Hinano mengangguk setuju diikuti Kaede, Yuuma, dan Ryuu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini kan keinginan kita sendiri, untuk bisa membela diri kalau terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa, atau untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga," ucap Manami yang memperhatikan kelima sahabatnya.

"Sesuatu yang berharga? Memang selain uang, apalagi?" tanya Yuuma masih merawat luka Kaede.

"Tempat ini?" ujar Manami tersenyum. "Gubuk kecil tua di tengah hutan yang kita temukan tiga tahun lalu. Tempat yang menjadi rumah rahasia buat kita berenam."

Hinano terperangah. Kaede terkekeh.

"Tapi menghabiskan masa muda dengan setiap hari berlatih bela diri itu kan membosankan," kata Ryuu memasang tampang sebal. "Umur kita semua kan sudah lima belas tahun—minus Kaede yang dan Hinano yang masih empat belas, setidaknya aku ingin masa mudaku menyenangkan dan penuh warna."

Seluruh remaja di bangunan berukuran 4x3 meter itu cemberut bersamaan. Meratapi masa muda mereka yang terlalu biasa. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah keinginan mereka. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak gelandangan yang tak punya harta, rumah, bahkan orang tua. Mereka berenam harus mau bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Tidak perlulah pakaian bagus, mereka hanya butuh uang untuk mengganjal perut.

Mencari uang adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan remaja seperti mereka. Tapi yang paling sulit adalah membuat uang mereka tetap aman dari para bandit atau perampok yang sejak dua tahun lalu mulai menjamur di kota mereka tinggal. Itulah sebabnya keenam remaja itu memohon kepada dua biksu di kuil setempat untuk mengajari mereka bela diri sejak dua bulan lalu.

Kedua biksu itu—Karasuma dan Kataoka, dikabarkan adalah mantan perampok dan pembunuh bayaran. Untunglah, mereka berdua tidak keberatan sama sekali, meski tidak ada bayaran untuk keduanya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, seluruh remaja itu diperintahkan untuk membersihkan kuil setiap harinya, serta tidak boleh mengeluh dengan cara didikan mereka.

"Ah, aku akan mengganti air hangat dan mencuci handuknya dulu, Ryuu agak demam 'kan? Tunggu dulu ya." Yuuma bergegas mengambil baskom berisi air hangat yang mulai mendingin, dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

Tapi saat ia baru sampai di ambang pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah benda yang dingin dan tajam menusuk perutnya hingga menembus ke belakang punggungnya.

"YUUMA!"

Pekikan para gadis menggema dalam bangunan kecil itu. Disaat bersamaan, dua orang pria—yang terlihat berusia dua puluhan, melangkah masuk dengan salah satunya mendorong kasar tubuh Yuuma yang kesakitan.

"YUUMA!" Hinano dan Yada mendekap tubuh Yuuma yang berlumuran darah di lantai. Kaede dan Manami hanya bisa mematung. Yuuma terbatuk, darah segar mengalir keluar mulutnya. Ia mencoba berbicara, tapi tenggorokannya seolah tercekat hingga ia tak mampu bersuara hingga kematian menjemputnya.

"Shuu, empat orang gadis dan satu pemuda. Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Ren sambil menunjuk pada Ryuu. Pemuda dengan poni panjang menutupi kedua matanya itu terkesiap.

"Tentu saja kita enyahkan dia. Laki-laki tidak dibutuhkan."

Ren menendang Hinano dan Yada yang menangis meraung-raung. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pisau yang masih menancap pada tubuh tak bernyawa milik Yuuma. Dengan sekali tarikan, pisau itu ditarik keluar, membuat darah dari luka itu semakin mengalir.

"Nah, lebih asyik membunuh dengan cara apa ya, Shuu?" tanya Ren sambil memutar pisaunya di tangan.

"Jangan bermain-main, aku tak mau berlama-lama."

Ren sedikit cemberut mendengar perkataan rekannya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari ke hadapan Ryuu dan menarik pakaiannya. Pemuda itu hendak memberontak ketika satu hujaman pisau dengan mulus mendarat di bahu kirinya. Ia memekik kesakitan saat rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, tapi dengan susah payah, Ryuu berhasil menggigit tangan Ren hingga berdarah. Lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan saat Ryuu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik keempat sahabatnya yang tersisa di sana untuk melarikan diri.

Ren dan Gakushuu mengejar kelima remaja itu. Mereka takkan melepas empat gadis sumber keuangan mereka, juga membunuh satu pemuda di sana. Ren sendiri tak ingin kehilangan pisau kesayangannya yang masih menancap di tubuh Ryuu.

"Ooh, lihatlah, ada rusa terluka di sini. Kau tak sanggup berlari lagi karena lukamu itu 'kan?"

Ren menyeringai kepada Ryuu yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Nafasnya tersengal dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Tangannya memegangi bahu kirinya yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ryuu tak bisa mencabut benda yang menancap di sana, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin parah. Ryuu tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu demi melindungi teman-temannya, meski artinya kehidupannya harus terenggut.

"Katakan dimana teman-teman cantikmu berada dan kami akan melepaskanmu," titah Ren seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda 15 tahun itu. Ryuu tetap bergeming.

"Kuberitahu atau pun tidak, aku akan tetap mati. Kalian melepasku atau tidak, aku akan tetap mati."

"Jadi kau lebih suka mati sekarang, bocah?"

Ren melihat senyum sinis yang terulas di bibir pemuda berponi panjang itu. Darahnya mendidih saat ia sadar Ryuu tengah mengejeknya.

"Ck, bocah ini membuatku kesal!"

Ren mencoba menangkap tubuh kurus yang berlumuran darah itu, tapi Ryuu berhasil menghindar. Meski agak kepayahan, kakinya ia paksakan untuk berlari. Pemuda itu tahu ke mana tujuannya.

"REN!" seru Gakushuu saat Ren menghilang dari pandangannya. Pria berambut jeruk itu menggeram kesal saat rekannya itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Ryuu berhenti berlari, membuat Ren ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah selesai kejar-kejarannya? Akan kupastikan yang barusan adalah lari terakhir dalam hidupmu nak," ucap Ren sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Kakinya kembali bergerak mendekati Ryuu, dia sudah tak sabar untuk membunuh pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan tinju meluncur ke arah pipi Ryuu.

Tapi Ryuu berhasil menghindarinya. Dia memasang senyum mengejek miliknya.

Ren merasakan darahnya semakin mendidih. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menendang dengan sekuat tenaga perut Ryuu yang tanpa pertahanan. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur, tangannya yang menekan luka di bahu ganti memegangi perutnya yang teramat sakit.

Ren masih belum puas. Sebelum membunuh anak laki-laki di depannya, setidaknya ia ingin bermain-main dengan sang korban. Menyiksanya perlahan-lahan hingga ia mati. Ren tertawa keras saat tendangan kedua miliknya berhasil mengenai kepala Ryuu.

Ryuu terbatuk-batuk. Mulut, hidung, dan telinga kirinya mengeluarkan darah. Ia merasakan pusing hebat karena tendangan gila barusan. Belum lagi, telinga kirinya terus berdenging, yang setelah beberapa menit mendatang, memberitahu dirinya bahwa salah satu dari dua telinga miliknya akan tuli.

Ren menarik kerah bajunya kasar, membuat Ren bisa melihat wajah Ryuu yang sudah berada di ambang kematian. Meski ada beberapa memar di wajah Ryuu, Ren masih bernafsu ingin memukuli wajahnya hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

Ryuu tahu sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Dia tahu bahwa dia takkan pernah bisa melihat wajah teman-temannya lagi. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan segera menyusul Yuuma. Dia tahu bahwa takkan ada yang mengingat kepergian dirinya selain keempat sahabatnya yang tersisa—yang mana Ryuu sendiri tak yakin bagaimana nasib mereka nanti. Tapi Ryuu—dia ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia mati.

 _'_ _Aku harus menyelamatkan teman-teman.'_

Ren terdiam saat tahu Ryuu sudah sekarat. Ren menyeringai saat melihat wajah Ryuu yang terlihat semakin putus asa saat dirinya akan mati. Ren ingin tertawa saat tahu Ryuu takkan bisa melawannya lagi. Tapi semua keinginannya itu menguap seketika ketika dirinya melihat senyum kecil Ryuu.

"ARRRGGGHH!"

Satu pukulan menghantam wajah Ren dan mematahkan hidungnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Ryuu, menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga.

"BRENGSEK! DASAR BOCAH! BAJINGAN!"

Segala umpatan dan cacian diserukan oleh Ren, tapi rasa sakit di wajahnya tak kunjung reda. Ia menatap pada Ryuu yang sedang mencoba berdiri meski kedua kakinya gemetaran.

"SIALAN!"

Ren berlari dengan tinjunya, mencoba memukul Ryuu dan memastikan pemuda itu akan mati sekarang. Tapi Ryuu menahannya. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, serta berlumuran darah yang mulai mengering karena menekan luka di bahu kirinya, Ryuu menghentikan serangan milik Ren.

Ren membola. Ia terkejut saat mendapati korbannya yang sudah sekarat masih mampu berdiri dan menahan serangan yang kuat darinya.

"A-aku ... akan melindu ... ngi teman-tem ... an," gumam Ryuu dengan terbata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang malah membuat Ren merasa takut.

"H-hei, lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, bocah sialan!" serunya kepada Ryuu yang malah semakin mencengkram kepalan tangan Ren. Tangannya yang bebas memukuli wajah Ryuu yang semakin babak belur dan berdarah-darah.

"Hei tuan, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku di bawah sana?"

Ren terdiam, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang berhenti memukuli Ryuu. Pandangannya beralih ke arah pijakan Ryuu.

Anak itu berdiri di tepi jurang yang baru saja ia sadari keberadaannya.

 _'_ _Jadi bocah ini mengajakku bunuh diri bersamanya, huh?'_

Ren tertawa hambar, tapi hatinya merasakan getaran ketakutan.

Ren—dia takut akan kematian di depannya.

Ryuu meloncat ke belakang, dengan menarik Ren bersamanya. Tapi pria itu tidak ingin mati. Dengan susah payah, ia menahan berat tubuh Ryuu yang mencengkram lengan kanannya.

Ren tidak mau terjun bebas, untuk kemudian masuk jurang kemudian tewas di sana. Tapi Ryuu tak kunjung melepaskan dirinya, karena pemuda itu sudah bertekad kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya—meski hanya mampu mengenyahkan salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun nyawa bayarannya.

"LEPASKAN! KUBILANG LEPASKAN! JANGAN AJAK AKU KALAU KAU MAU MATI, BOCAH SIAL!"

Ryuu hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sedang di sisi lain, Ren merasa tangannya mau lepas. Tubuhnya semakin tertarik oleh berat tubuh Ryuu. Hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk mereka jatuh untuk kemudian mati.

"UKKH—"

SRAAT!

Ryuu berteriak, kemudian suaranya lenyap bersamaan bunyi gedebum keras dari dasar jurang.

"Shuu!" Ren berseru saat mendapati rekannya datang dan menyelamatkannya disaat-saat terakhir.

"Perhatikan sekeliling dulu, dasar tidak berguna!" cerca Gakushuu seraya menyarungkan katana miliknya yang berlumuran darah. Ren memperhatikan lengan kanannya yang masih dicengkram tangan milik Ryuu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membuang potongan lengan itu ke jurang.

Itu hanya potongan lengan, tidak lebih. Ren sudah cukup berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan onggokan daging itu kepada pemiliknya di dasar jurang sana.

"Dia sudah mati." Gakushuu menatap dingin ke dasar jurang yang gelap. Ren tidak perlu ikut menengok hanya untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda berponi panjang itu.

"Tck, padahal aku belum mengambil pisau kesayanganku," keluhnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan pikirkan pisau karatan itu," ucap Gakushuu dengan intonasi lemah.

"Karatan katamu?! Memangnya—" Ren menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh rekannya. "Ugh, daripada itu, kita harus menemukan mereka di tengah hutan yang luas ini," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, karena aku sudah tahu cara menemukan mereka."

Gakushuu berbalik memunggungi Ren, kemudian berjalan ke dalam hutan-hutan gelap itu lagi. Ren menatap punggung rekannya yang semakin menjauh. Alisnya bertaut saat sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu banyak soal teman masa kecilnya itu.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Buat chapter ini sampai dua chapter ke depan mungkin flashback dulu. Makasih yang sudah review, aku jadi semangat berkat kalian, hihihi.**


End file.
